The present invention relates to a hand grip useful for vehicles, although such an application of the hand grip is not required, and particularly relates to a control of the return pivoting of the hand grip to a non-use position.
A hand grip typically comprises a grip body of U-shape, having a web and two arms. For the hand grip to be pivotable on a car body or another installation, stationary bearing brackets attached to the car body are pivoted to the free ends of the arms by bearing pins attached to the grip body arms. The brackets are adapted to be fastened to the car body usually in the transition region between the roof and a side wall. The grip body is swingable from a position of non-use, where it rests closely against an attachment surface, against the force of a restoring spring, and into a position of use protruding from the attachment surface. Means are provided to prevent sudden movements upon the restoring or return movement of the grip body after the user has released the grip.
In German Published Application OS 35 13 293 from which the present invention proceeds, a hydraulic vane shock absorber is provided for this type of holding grip in order to prevent its sudden movement upon the return motion of the grip body. That known hand grip was not capable of development up to the stage of mass production. It was found that the vane shock absorber could not satisfy technical requirements. On the one hand, the known device proved to be too expensive to manufacture and mount. On the other hand, it was also subject to malfunction in actual use. Thus, up to now a hand grip which does not cause impact noise upon the restoring movement, like the noise occurring on the closing of a mousetrap, is not available.
German Published Application OS 38 28 032 A1 also describes a hand grip in which the movement to the position of non-use is damped by a pinion which acts as a friction brake. However, a liquid of high viscosity or mere friction is suggested as means of producing friction. A brake on the bearing pin of an arm of the grip is not suggested.